The Shining Knight and the Snowy Angel
by mediaocrity4
Summary: Weiss was alone in her endeavors. Torn between her desire to help people and keep her father happy. When it came time to hire her own security detail, on a whim, she hired someone who would change her life. White Knight AU story with a side of Nuts N' Dolts (Ruby x Penny)
1. Prologue

The Shining Knight and the Snowy Angel

 **AN: Well, here it is, this year's "Holiday Special." This is a White Knight story, which is different from what I've done in the past. It's also an AU where Weiss never went to Beacon. Hope you enjoy.**

"What are you looking at?" Milo spat. Weiss looked up at the older boy with timid curiosity.

"Hey, I think she's that Schnee girl." Nile said. "Winter's little sister."

"I...I am." Weiss said in a small voice. "I...I'm here to see Winter perform."

"Hey, I bet she's stuck up just like Winter is." Milo said as she pushed Weiss down to the ground.

"Yeah, I bet she's a regular Ice Queen." Nile said as Weiss picked herself back up..

"A spoiled little brat just like all the other Schnees." Milo said as he shoved Weiss to the ground again. Weiss balled up as tears started to stain her eyes. "And now she's crying. Little baby couldn't even withstand a little shove."

"Hey, leave her alone." Her knight said. Weiss had never seen him before. He was clearly younger than the bullies. He had a mess of blonde hair and a black sweater with Pumpkin Pete on it. He slid between Weiss and the bullies and flung his yellow scarf over his shoulder.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Milo said.

"Me…" The boy raised his fist in the air. "I'm going to be a hero. You're looking at the soon-to-be greatest huntsman ever. And protecting people is just what they do."

"You...a huntsman?" Nile laughed.

"Don't laugh at me." The boy got flustered.

"This isn't some fairy tale kid." Milo said. "If you want to be a huntsman you're just going to end up dying like every other huntsman in history and nothing will change."

"I am going to change it!" He said as he threw a punch. He landed the blow to Milo's stomach. Milo doubled over a bit but then hit the blonde boy on the head and kicked his face. He climbed on top of the would-be hero and started punching him.

"Stop it!" Weiss protested.

"Hey!" An adult yelled. It was Klein and her father-Jacques.

"Crap, let's scram!" Nile said. Milo and Nile ran off. Jacques grabbed Weiss' arm.

"I told you not to wander off!" Jacques yelled.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said.

"Let's go Ms. Schnee." Klein said.

"But…" Weiss looked back at the poor boy.

"He doesn't matter." Jacques said. "We are above such petty people."

"But...he saved me." Weiss muttered as she looked at Klein.

"My job is to serve you and you alone." Klein said. "I can't do that if you run off on your own."

That was ten years ago. Weiss never got the boy's name. The heiress grew up just as her father intended. Part of her desired to become a huntress. She kept that desire a secret from everyone except Klein-who opposed it, and Winter-who encouraged it. When Winter left for the military, she had no one else to encourage her.

Then she saw why Klein discouraged it. It started with Jacques denying Winter her allowance. Then it was naming Weiss the heir. Then Winter stopped visiting. Jacques stopped allowing Weiss to visit her. He was forcibly keeping them apart. All because he saw Winter as a threat to his power.

It started on her tenth birthday. Her father had missed the big important dinner. Her mom had enough of it and snapped. He snapped back. That was the last time her family had all been in the same room. It was supposed to be her happy day. Instead it was the genesis of her sorrow.

She found out that her father was not a Schnee. Her life up to that point had been a lie. Her parents lived in a loveless marriage and the only reason Jacques ever acted like he cared about his wife is so that he would get control of the company.

When she was twelve, she tried spending more time with her mother. It didn't take her long to regret that. Her mother made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with anything regarding the company. When Weiss' became the heir, her own mother stopped supporting her.

It was at this point, that Weiss truly started reaping the benefits of her legacy. From the time she turned sixteen, she had attended countless parties. She had riches and possessions that made her the envy of Atlas. She had sutors asking her to dance and showing her a good time nearly every night. But it all felt meaningless. There wasn't an ounce of love in anything she did. Even the people who cared about her, like Klein, were kind out of obligation more than anything.

Weiss was alone. Her mother wanted nothing to do with the family any more. Her father did nothing but belittle her. Her sister had ran off to join the military. Her brother always belittled her and kissed up to their father.

"Father." Weiss stepped into his office. It was the day after she graduated from the private Alcius University. He had called her to his office.

"Weiss." He said with a smile. "Today is the day that you become more than just my daughter. Today you become my apprentice."

"I...I don't want to become your apprentice." Weiss shut her eyes as she said the declaration. "I want to be a huntress."

"I will have none of that." Jacques said coldly.

"Our family legacy began with people working in the mines, defending people from the Grimm." Weiss argued. "I want to be like them. Like my grandfather. I do want to be the heir but I want to be the one that changes the company around and show that I am just as willing to work as anyone."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jacques said. "This isn't the olden days where the only way to gain a profit was to do your own work. If you become a huntress you'll likely die and never change the company the way you want."

"Then at least let me take classes so I can defend myself."

"We have people for that. Soon you will too. But I don't know why you would want to change the company. Our profitability has never been higher."

"And the White Fang?"

"A bunch of mongrels and scavengers who kick up controversy in lieu of actually solving problems. What they want is already legal and what they protest is already illegal. We give them just as much pay as we do anyone else so their argument is completely invalid." Jacques said.

"That's…" Weiss wasn't brave enough to say it but that wasn't true. The conditions in the mines were dangerous and the Faunas were always sent to do the most dangerous work.

"What?" Jacques asked.

"It's nothing." Weiss said as she held her head down.

"Good. Now, part of this process is forming your own security unit." Jacques said. "I'd advise picking two huntsman level agents that are available for hire."

"I thought you looked down at huntsmen." Weiss said.

"Quite the contrary. It's very important work. It's a dangerous world out there. You'll learn this soon enough but all our most important clients are huntsmen. It's simply just not work for us. We're the ones who keep them alive a little longer by supplying them with quality dust for a reasonable price."

"I understand." Weiss said. Jacques walked out from behind his desk. He handed her a datapad with a huntsmen registry.

"After we're done here today, take this and select your security detail." Jacques said.

Weiss' room was quite spacious. She never understood why someone needed such a large room. She had an entire room next door for all of her clothes. Her room-proper only had a large dresser and a wardrobe for all her favorite outfits. Her bed was large. She had a grand piano in the corner. A workbench with everything she needed and still more than enough room to sing and dance to her heart's content.

She sat at her workbench and scrolled through the datapad. Each entry had the huntsman's name, age, birthplace, weapon, semblance, a list of stats and an ID number. Weiss sorted through the data according to age. She thought that hiring people her age would be good for her. On the downside, that meant getting people fresh out of one of the four huntsmen academies.

She tapped her finger on her desk and rubbed her legs together. She was trying not to get distracted by her isolation. This would be a golden time to pleasure herself, but she wanted to get this done first.

There were five recent graduates from Beacon that caught her attention. One of them was Pyrrha Nikos. She'd be perfect. Weiss had met her before. She was the Mistral Regional champion and a two-time Vytal tournament winner. But she was unavailable. Apparently it was something top-secret in Vale that she had been recruited to a few years earlier. She was unable to take meager security jobs.

The next was Ruby Rose, the youngest graduate of Beacon. She had silver eyes and dark crimson-tipped hair. She too was unavailable but heading to Atlas. General Ironwood had already bought her out. No doubt to use her considerable acumen to guard the world.

Then there was her half-sister Yang Xiao Long. Her semblance and fighting style made her perfect for bodyguard work. But she had a temper. Weiss chalked her up to a maybe. Then there was one other member of that team that caught Weiss' attention. Blake Belladonna. She was a Faunas with a familiar last name. But she wasn't available for hire. Not that Weiss would have the nerve to use a Faunas as her personal shield.

The final one to catch her attention was a blonde boy named Jaune Arc. There was something familiar about him. He was lacking in actual ability but that made him an even better choice for a bodyguard position. He was available and on further inspection, looking for guard work.

Weiss selected Jaune first. Then, after failing to see anyone else that caught her eye she selected Yang Xiao Long as well. Whether they'd select the job offer was up to them. She wrote a professional sounding personal job invitation to the both of them.

With her work done, she jumped in the shower and got into her night clothes. If they accepted the invites, they'd be in Atlas within the week. That's one more week Weiss had to deal with all the same people.

She let her mind wander. For some reason it kept going towards some of the more handsome of huntsmen she had seen. It was pointless to resist her growing urge so she let her hands act of their own accord. Most nights, mastubation was the only thing that relaxed her enough to sleep peacefully and this night was no different.

 **AN: I had a lot of trouble deciding how to deliver the exposition in this chapter and where to place it. I think it's important for an AU fic to be upfront about what's actually different between it and the story it's based on.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Shining Knight and the Snowy Angel

 **AN: Well, here it is, this year's "Holiday Special." This is a White Knight story, which is different from what I've done in the past. It's also an AU where Weiss never went to Beacon. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2: First Day on the Job

The trip to Atlas was uneventful but at least he had Ruby and Yang to keep him company. Yang had gotten an identical job offer as security for Ms. Weiss Schnee. Ruby on the other hand got a job from General Ironwood, the leader of the Atlas military and huntsman academy.

"So, this is going to be our home." Ruby said.

"I heard Atlas is quite the party town." Yang said. "Maybe I'll finally find the one."

"Fat chance." Ruby said.

"Easy for you to say, you're already spoken for." Yang said.

"By a five-foot-something ginger robot who can split mountains with her fingers." Jaune added.

"Come one, that's different." Ruby blushed. "I mean, it's as good as you can imagine and all I ever wanted."

"Weirdo." Yang said.

"The prospect of robosexuality does raise interesting questions about relationships." Jaune said.

"Speaking of relationships." Ruby started. "How long until Jaune gets fired for flirting with the boss?"

"I am not going to do that." Jaune said.

"You do try way too hard sometimes." Yang said.

"I'll have you know that I can maintain a very professional environment." Jaune said.

"Your entire history with Pyrrha says otherwise." Ruby said.

"Hmph." Jaune crossed his arms. "You know damn well what happened there."

"Yeah, yeah, she got her secret mission from Ozpin and had to dump you." Ruby said. The ship touched down. General Ironwood was there to greet them.

"RUBY!" Penny greeted them by slamming into Ruby for a tight hug.

"Hey Penny." Ruby coughed out.

"Ms. Rose, I wasn't expecting you to bring company." Ironwood said as he stepped forward.

"Actually we're here for the security job with the SDC." Yang said.

"Ah, it is about that time." Ironwood said. "Though if Weiss is anything like her sister, there won't be much need for you. But I guess it's still a formality."

"What do you mean there's not much use for us?" Jaune asked.

"Well, Winter Schnee is one of my best operatives. You'll likely be working closely with her Ms. Rose."

"Yes sir." Ruby gave a salute.

"We should be heading that way now." Yang said. "Don't be a stranger."

"I'll be in touch." Ruby said.

"Send the Schnees my regards." Ironwood said.

Yang lead Jaune away. They took a taxi to the Schnee manor and checked in the front gates. The mansion was huge. It was larger than Jaune's entire hometown. They passed up a few maids and workers while following the map to the conference room. The fact that they needed a map for the mansion was evidence enough that it was way too large.

"This place is massive." Jaune huffed.

"Yeah." Yang said.

"You're being awfully quiet." Jaune said.

"I'm worried about Ruby. I just don't exactly trust Ironwood."

"I trust him to do what he believes is right." Jaune turned the corner. "We're here." They put a hold on their conversation and knocked on the doors.

"Come in." A small voice said. The pair opened the door. The only one in the room was Weiss Schnee herself. She looked magnificent. She stood against the window and the light caught her hair just right to make her look otherworldly. "You must be Mr. Arc and Ms….is it Long or Xiao Long?"

"Just call me Yang, or babe." Yang smirked.

"That is most inappropriate." Weiss' eyes narrowed.

"Xiao Long is fine." Yang gave a nervous laugh. "Calling me Ms. Long is a bit of a stretch." Jaune face-palmed.

"Excuse her." Jaune said. "She's got a sense of humor that...it sucks."

"It's quite alright." Weiss said. "It's refreshing to have company that speaks to me in such jest. But I'd ask you to keep it to a minimum. I have no qualms with talking to be like a friend in private but I am your employer and the one you're being paid to protect. I don't know how they do things in the rural areas of Vale, but here those in authority demand respect."

"Sounds like a lot of dumb rules to me." Yang said.

"It's simply how we do things." Weiss said. "For your first day, you'll follow me and stay silent. Silence is the best option until you understand how Atlesian nobility handle manners."

"Understood." Jaune gave a slight bow. "Thank you for being understanding."

"To be perfectly honest it's why I picked you." Weiss said as she walked forward. "I wish to know more about what things are like outside Atlas."

"Don't you travel all the time?" Yang asked.

"I do, but it's always to similarly formal places. I want to know what it's really like. I want to know what it's like for the kinds of people who solely rely on our products."

"Why would you want to know about something so boring?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Weiss clenched a fist to her chest. "Probably because I want to understand."

"Understand what?" Jaune asked.

"Why am I….so different? Why did my sister leave? Why would anyone...why would anyone throw their lives away for total strangers."

"Well, those aren't easy questions." Jaune said. "But I'll do my best to help. I'll do my best to protect you because I'm a hero and that's just what they do." He said it with such confidence.

"Have...have we met?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'd remember a face like yours." Jaune said with a flirting grin. "I mean, it's not impossible. This isn't my first time in Atlas, and I've seen you on TV before so if we had met...I'm sure I'd remember."

"Why do you ask?" Yang said.

"Oh...I'm not sure." Weiss' head sunk down.

"It's probably from the Vytal Tournament." Jaune said. "Pyrrha says she's met you before. I was her squad leader back at Beacon."

"Oh, of course...that must be it." Weiss said. "Alright, that's enough small talk, it's time for my vocal lessons." She lead the way out of the room. "Later today you'll meet with a tailor to get security uniforms. Until then your current gear is sufficient."

Jaune and Yang sat in on her vocal practice. She spent an hour singing in her studio all day. It was more of a hobby than anything. It was her way of entertaining party guests but it was clear that she truly enjoyed singing music.

Next was a meeting with her father. It was long and tedious and boring and how Weiss could hang on every word her father said was the strangest thing about her by a long shot. It was important sounding, most of it was about important paperwork. But it was so tedious sounding as well.

After that it was time for the tailor. Jaune and Yang were both measured up and down by a couple people. Jaune tried not to blush when the cute seamstress was measuring his waistline at the perfect height to put Jaune's mind right in the gutter.

"We'll have your uniforms done by the end of the night." The head tailor said.

"Well then Ms. Schnee." Klein said. "It's time for dinner. Will you be having dinner with your family?"

"I'll have it in my room thank you." Weiss said.

"Very well, I'll bring it to you right away." Klein said as he stepped out.

"You'll be having dinner with me." Weiss directed towards her new bodyguards. "I wish to know more about you."

"I thought you'd spend your dinner time with your family." Jaune said.

"Yeah, come to think of it, don't you have a brother and mom we haven't met?" Yang asked.

"We're not discussing that." Weiss said. "My family rarely does special dinners. Even on special occasions there's always one or two of us missing."

"Work stuff." Jaune nodded. "I understand. My father is the local sheriff back home and so he rarely makes meals."

"It's not that they're gone it's just that my family doesn't find use in each other's company for such trivialities."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jaune asked.

"Why are you sorry?" Weiss asked.

"It's just, if I was home and my mom made dinner, she'd be pissed if I tried skipping out." Jaune said.

"Yeah, I think I can count on one hand how many meals I've had without my sister." Yang said.

"That's enough of that subject." Weiss raised her voice. "Sorry, but my family's personal business is not your business. Your only concern is my well-being."

They joined Weiss in her study. She was quite the reader and well-versed on multiple subjects. Many of the books had nothing to do with the company's products or history. Jaune wondered if she read simply to pass the time.

"So Weiss, can I call you Weiss?" Yang asked.

"When it's just us." Weiss said. "It's also fine around Klein. But around anyone else, please address me as Ms. Schnee."

"Got it." Yang nodded. "Is there anyone else we should know about?"

"I don't think so." Weiss said. "My mother, father and brother live here but keep to themselves. Klein is my personal servant. You've already met my instructor and tailor."

"Any friends or...boyfriends?" Yang asked. "Or girlfriends?"

"My social circle is mostly reserved for balls and special parties." Weiss said. "Which does happen on a regular basis."

"Parties?" Yang's interest was peaked. "I take it with all the champagne you can stomach?"

"I prefer wine." Weiss said. "And I'm afraid you'll have to keep drinking to a minimum. Those are the most important of occasions where you'll need to be on the highest alert."

"Fuck." Yang swore under her breath. "Pardon my language but that sounds painful on my end."

"When you're off duty, you can help yourself in the mansion's bar." Weiss said.

"This place really does have everything." Jaune said.

"Obviously the bartender will keep track of any drinks you order and deduct it from your paycheck."

"I can drink a lot but I don't think I can drink enough to worry." Yang grinned.

"Obviously food, water, sleeping arrangements and baths are provided for." Weiss said. "Though, if you want to be on the cooks' good side you'll wait until scheduled meal times." Klein returned with their meals and drinks. After distributing them, he nodded and left again.

"So where does Klein always go off too?" Jaune asked.

"He has all his own hobbies. I only call when he is needed." Weiss said. "Which reminds me." She pulled out a pair of watches. "These are for you. You'll be able to monitor me when we're apart. When I'm sleeping, or with my father, I won't need you both."

"So we'll work in shifts?" Jaune said.

"Precisely." Weiss said. "But if there's ever a breach in security, if anyone say, tries to kidnap me, the watch will go off. Even if you're off duty, it is your job to respond to any and all notifications you get through this watch."

"Makes sense." Jaune said as he slipped it on. A holographic map lit up on his wrist. "Cool."

"You are to wear it at all time." Weiss said. "You can track my location with the press of a button."

"Don't be getting any ideas." Yang said.

After their meals, Weiss stood and led them on a tour, showing them everything that crossed her mind. When she was done, she led them to where they'll be staying. Each of their rooms were close to Weiss' room. This entire wing seemed to be dedicated to her. There was her room, then Yang's. Klein's was across for her's and Jaune's was across from Weiss.

Each room was like it's own apartment. There was a mini-fridge for any personal drinks or food. Each room was attached to its own bathroom with a sizable tub. There was also a wardrobe and a dresser in each room. Folded nicely on either of Jaune and Yang's beds were their new uniforms.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late." Weiss gave them a bow. "I'm off to my room. I'll notify you if I need anything."

"Good night." Jaune said as Weiss left the room.

"So...she seems...uptight." Yang said.

"She treats her employees well enough at least." Jaune said.

"If you abuse that watch to watch her shower or sleep, I will rip your dick off." Yang threatened.

"I don't even think I could if I wanted to. Not that I'd ever want to. You make it sound like I'm some kind of degenerate."

"I saw the way you were sitting." Yang said. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong if you keep it in your thoughts while you jerk off."

"Goodnight Yang." Jaune said.

"Buy me a few drinks and I won't be adverse to keeping you company." Yang said. "Wouldn't want you dying of pent up sexual frustration working here."

"You're trying to fuck with me and it's not working." Jaune said.

"Your pants say otherwise." Yang teased. Jaune turned away and grabbed his uniform before grabbing a towel. Working around here could still be nice but Yang was nothing but trouble. Especially since she was right. Jaune knew a beautiful lady when he saw one and their new boss was a perfect ten as far as he was concerned.

 **AN: This chapter was more to get a feel for the tone and what Jaune and Yang are actually going to do. This fic is technically rated M, just so that I can go however far I want but most of this is going to be on par with any of my other stories. Not as vulgar as the Just Act stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Shining Knight and the Snowy Angel

 **AN: Everyone reading this story is shipping Yang and Jaune. I don't know why but some of ya'll have been giving me lewd thoughts. Maybe I'll do something with them, maybe I won't.**

Chapter 3: Snowed In

Weiss sat in her room playing piano. A tall glass of wine sat on the edge of the instrument. Outside, there was a massive blizzard that had grounded all air traffic and interfered with Weiss' schedule. Because of the weather she had to cancel her plans to discuss the SDC's contract with the Atlesian Military.

"I just hope Ruby is safe." Yang said. "She's out there, working for Ironwood you know."

"I'm sure she's fine." Jaune said.

"It's standard procedure to recall all soldiers in the area and take shelter during a blizzard." Weiss said. "The temperature is low enough to freeze a Grimm in its tracks and even interfere with fire dust engines."

"Yeah, but the CCT is down too." Yang said. "I can't even call to make sure she's at the base."

"It'll pass." Weiss assured.

"I know it's just...we've been through a lot." Yang clutched her right hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that arm?" Weiss asked. "That's pretty state-of-the -art Atlas tech. It's not cheap and not something a country girl from an island a sixth of Vale City could afford. No offense."

"None taken." Yang said. "You know that attack on Vale a few years back?"

"Of course I do. My family's company caught a lot of the blame and paid for a lot of the repairs." Weiss said. "You were there, weren't you?"

"Yeah, had my arm severed by a White Fang commander." Yang said. "I guess Ironwood took pity on me and made sure I got the best arm his guys could muster." She gave a small laugh. "I wonder now if it was a preemptive measure to try to win Ruby over."

"He's known to do that." Weiss said. "He must of felt you were a kindred spirit."

"That's what he said. Still, I know it was one of the reasons Ruby signed with him." Yang raised her prosthetic arm. "Well, that and Penny is like this…" Yang's arm vibrated. "But with her entire body."

Weiss' face went red at the implication. It was both refreshing and awkward talking so openly about sexual preferences. But that was what Yang was like. Jaune had said that Yang was like a teenager trying to act like what she thought adults acted like. Weiss was glad she hired both of them. Without Jaune's more modest tones, Yang would have been too much. And without Yang, Weiss would know next to nothing about Jaune. Though, more times than not, what Weiss was learning was stuff she was better off not knowing.

"Yang." Jaune sighed. "Can you please stop that?"

"Hey, Ruby tells me things about being fisted by robot girls and I feel obliged to pay it forward. If I suffer, you suffer."

"That's not how that works." Jaune argued. "That's not how any of this works."

"Well, it works for Ruby...but you already knew that didn't you?" Yang winked.

"Can we please not do this?" Jaune asked. "So, Weiss, what song are you playing?"

He wanted to change the subject. But now Weiss was imagining Jaune and Ruby together and it was a thought she couldn't just push out of her head. This was her kryptonite. Everytime Yang brought up Jaune's love life, Weiss would be too shy to ask for details but too curious to end the conversation.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, just before graduation Ruby wanted to know what it was like to be with a guy and Jaune here…"

"I think she gets the point!" Jaune stopped her.

"Yang...can you go get some snack cakes from the kitchen?" Weiss asked.

"Don't we have people for that?" Yang asked.

"Indeed we do but I was enjoying the intimate moments." Weiss said. "I want to keep it just the three of us."

"Alright." Yang left the room after giving another wink to Jaune.

"I know it's embarrassing for you." Weiss muttered.

"You get used to it." Jaune said.

"I've just always been curious...what it was like to have actual friends. I hate that I have to pay the two of you to have company."

"You're a nice girl." Jaune sat next to her on the piano bench. "I'm sure if you were allowed to get out more you'd have plenty of friends."

"Thank you." Weiss said. "It's fun listening to you two talk. To be honest I'm living a little vicariously through your stories."

"Bi what now?" Jaune asked.

"Vicarious, it means I'm picturing myself going on all the crazy adventures you've been on." Weiss said. "I wish I was there."

"It's not the kind of place for a princess like you." Jaune said.

"That's what my father said." Weiss said. "I tried before but...I just kept getting frustrated. I wanted to be like my grandfather, someone who was a hero and a businessman."

"Well...hey, if you want to learn how to fight I'd be glad to help."

"No offense but based on your stories...I don't see you being the best teacher."

"Eh, probably right." Jaune shrugged.

"Say...I've been curious...are you and Yang…?"

"No." Jaune said. "Well, there might have been one or two instances but no. We're not dating."

"No girl back home that you write too?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, single as they come." Jaune answered.

"Oh...I've never been in a serious relationship." Weiss said. "I'm...I'm scared actually. Everyone I've met has only cared about my name and money."

"I care about you." Jaune said.

"Easy to say when you're literally on my payroll." Weiss said.

"Yeah that does make it sound a little...what's the word?"

"Disingenuous." Weiss said. "That's exactly what happened to my mother. I refuse to let it happen to me. That's why I will not be married to someone who values the company over me."

"That's actually noble of you."

"It's the only thing I can do to keep control." Weiss said. "But I know just one slip up and...and my father will name Whitley the heir. Just like he did to Winter."

"I never knew." Jaune said.

"And you were better for it." Weiss said. "What I'd give to have a life like yours." The door clicked open and Yang stepped in with snack cakes. "Hooray." Weiss said as she reached for one. The moan she made as she bit into the orgasmic desert was enough to make Jaune's pants go stiff. His proximity to Weiss, and the view he had of her cleavage didn't help matters.

"I um...gonna go to the bathroom." He said as he ducked into Weiss bathroom.

"And then it was the two of us." Yang said. "Okay, quick girl talk. What do you think of Jaune?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"He's nice." Weiss said. "It's hard to judge. The both of you have been so friendly. So much more friendly than most of the other staff."

"Well, I know he really digs you." Yang said. Jaune returned to the room having gotten a minute to clear his mind. When he sat back down, Weiss became acutely aware of his proximity. She thought she'd never admit it but Jaune was handsome. Knowing that he genuinely thought of her as something other than an employer, made her heart and mind race with possibilities. All of them were shaken away into the more depraved recesses of her mind before she started playing again.

"I have an idea to liven things up." Jaune said. "Put on some music."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Weiss asked.

"No, put on something from your scroll. Let's have a little dance or karaoke or both."

"I like both." Weiss said as she stood up and moved to her radio. Jaune stood back up and held his hand out.

"How about it Yang?" Jaune said.

"I'd rather watch." Yang smirked. Weiss selected a fast paced waltz. "Classical, is that all you listen to?"

"No, I listen to all kinds of music." Weiss said. "But I've always felt a kindred spirit with classical." Jaune held his hand out and Weiss grabbed it. They danced around with their arms spread and hands joined. "You're pretty good."

"It may come as a shock but I'm quite the dancer." Jaune said.

"Tell her about the time in the dress." Yang said.

"Hmph." Jaune groaned. "I lost a bet."

"No one forced you into that bet Jaune." Yang countered. Weiss' face was plastered with a smile at the thought.

"I'm sure you looked handsome." Weiss said.

"Damn right I did." Jaune said.

"I got pictures." Yang held up her scroll.

"You got what now." Jaune's eyes widened.

"Later." Weiss stepped closer to her dance partner right as a soft ballot started playing. She held herself progressively closer. He put his hands on her hips as they started swaying. She became acutely aware of his change in breath and her breath started to sync with it.

"You're a good dancer too." Jaune complimented.

"It helps for social situations." Weiss said. "My sister was always better." She made herself sad by thinking about Winter.

"One of these days I'm going to have to meet your sister." Jaune said.

"Yeah." Weiss agreed. She pushed herself closer. He could now feel their bodies pressing against each other and both of their minds went right into the gutter. Both of their faces got red as they read the mood. Weiss wondered if this was love or her depravity getting the best of her. Jaune knew it was his depravity getting the best of him.

"Weiss?" Jaune said.

"Jaune." She responded. There was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Schnee." Klein stepped in. "The weather is beginning to clear up. General Ironwood is willing to meet with you at anytime."

"Tell him I'll meet with him first thing tomorrow." Weiss said.

"Very well Ms. Schnee." Klein said as he stepped back out. Weiss broke away from Jaune and sat on her bed.

"Mood killer." Yang said.

The mood hadn't died for Weiss, she had merely come to her senses. Jaune was everything she wanted but she couldn't be sure if it was true. She had been down this road with plenty of people. The fact he was under her employ made those waters even murkier. She couldn't tell if it was just their proximity or if there was something there. And if there was something there, it was way too soon to know if it was a worthwhile something.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." She said. "Feel free to help yourselves."

"Don't mind if I do." Yang said as Weiss walked into her personal bathroom. "Need any help in there?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Weiss said as she shut the door. She felt like a prude letting those thoughts creep into her head. She wondered if similar thoughts had crossed Jaune's mind. Surely they had. Even if they were perfect strangers, after dancing together like that how could any self-respecting guy not get turned on?

It wasn't her intention. She was just fishing for a feeling. They'd known each other for weeks now and were growing increasingly comfortable in each other's presence. Once the thought of sleeping with him crossed her mind it was impossible to get out.

She turned on the hot water and stripped. She neatly folded her clothes and threw them in the basket to be taken to the laundry room later. She got right to work rinsing and washing herself off and giving herself plenty of time to masturbate.

It was awful doing it with both of them in the next room but the impossible thought of either of them walking in on her increased her excitement. With all the thoughts and actions flowing through her body it didn't take long to finish. She gave the soap another pass to make sure she was all clean before stepping out and putting on a robe.

"Weiss!" Yang said. "I made Jaune get out so you can change."

"Thank you." Weiss said from the other side of the door. Weiss didn't understand her feelings for Jaune yet but what stayed in her mind wouldn't harm anyone.

 **AN: I wanted to make Weiss a tsundere at first. But with how brief this story is going to be I decided against it. So, the main thrust of the story is Weiss discovering what kind of person she is and what her feelings are-and how to express them- through her friendship with Jaune and Yang. Different kind of story then I'm used to.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Shining Knight and the Snowy Angel

 **AN: It's kind of refreshing getting reviews from people I never have before. Usually it's the same handful of people every chapter but I guess this is what happens when I'm appealing to a different subset of the fandom.**

Chapter 4: Atlas

Atlas Academy was a far cry from Beacon. Beacon had been built into the former castle of the Valean King. Atlas was a nigh featureless set of iron box designed for the singular purpose of withstanding the Grimm. It was now the home of all of the Atlas students and soldiers that stayed within the city walls.

Jaune and Yang were escorting Weiss to and from the Academy. It was a short trip. Atlas was smaller than Vale in terms of area. Back in the day, it had been a secondary city to Mantle. After the Faunas War, the capital moved from Mantle to Atlas and the entire continent adopted its more militant lifestyle. Because of that Atlas expanded skyward instead of outward.

They landed in the Academy hangar. Weiss was only here for the yearly budget discussion between the SDC and the economy. Jaune had heard whispers of the Schnee's influence in this kingdom. Anyone who was anyone was in their pocket, or at the very least didn't want to be on their bad side.

"Ms. Schnee." Ironwood gave a bow.

"General." Weiss met his bow.

"It has been far too long. I take it Jacques has at least given you a framework."

"He allowed me to participate in every step of this meeting." Weiss said. "I will be making the decisions. Whether my father ultimately approves of them is another matter."

"Of course." Ironwood said. "And Ms. Xiao Long and Mr. Arc...Ms. Rose had informed me that you'd be coming."

"General." Yang gave a nod. "Ruby's not causing any problems is she."

"Quite the contrary. Ruby is shaping up to be one of my finest subordinates. She's surpassing all of my expectations. She's a true prodigy against the Grimm."

"Awe." Yang squeed. "I knew I shouldn't worry. But I guess that's my maternal tendencies for you. Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Of course." Ironwood raised his wrist. "Specialist Rose to the hangar." Before he put his arm down a cloud of rose petals tackled Yang.

"Did you miss me?" Ruby asked. Weiss raised a brow at the soldier's antics.

"She's always like that." Jaune whispered.

"How uncouth." Weiss whispered back.

"I missed you sis." Yang replied. Ruby shot back up.

"You must be Weiss." Ruby said. "I'm Yang's sister."

"Yes." Weiss' tone was unpleasant. "I've heard...about you." Ruby forcibly shook her hand. The reaper looked different from before. Her outfit was a blend of her old outfit and the Atlesian uniform. It still had streaks of red in it, but it was mostly white and grey.

"Specialist Rose, I was just telling your sister about how admirably you've been fulfilling your purpose."

"Oh." Ruby said. Weiss tugged on Jaune's sleeve and began to whisper.

"She's a strange one." Weiss said.

"Yeah." Jaune responded.

"No, it's just...General Ironwood never pays people compliments like this, especially around the person in question."

"I told you Ironwood hand picked her right?" Jaune said.

"Yeah." Weiss whispered.

"Ms. Schnee." Ironwood interrupted. "With your permission of course...I'll handle your security for the remainder of the visit. I'm sure Mr. Arc and Ms. Xiao Long would like to catch up with their friend. Who knows when the schedules will align like this again."

"Well…" Weiss looked at Jaune.

"I you're not comfortable without your own security...I won't leave you." Jaune said.

"I...it's fine. You're relieved of duty until such time that my meeting with General Ironwood is over." Weiss said.

"If you say so." Jaune said.

"Alright Ms. Schnee." Ironwood said. "Right this way. Ms. Rose, you are relieved of duty for the same amount of time." He escorted her out of the hangar.

"Come with me to my room." Ruby grabbed both of their shoulders and dragged them down several hallways in a blur until they arrived in her barracks.

"A little cramped?" Yang asked.

"The bare essentials for me and Penny." Ruby said.

"One bed." Yang said.

"Of course."

"It's also small."

"I prefer intimate." Ruby grinned.

"I swear if I sit down and it's all slick…"

"I changed the bedsheets this morning." Ruby said with an eyeroll. "But speaking of bedsheets...Jaune, don't think I didn't see you standing at attention when Ice Queen was whispering to you."

"Standing at...Ruby!" Jaune hissed as he covered himself.

"Those security outfits do not leave enough to the imagination." Ruby said. "You think they're designed that way on purpose. I know Penny has to really work before my panties start showing through."

"Cutting you off there." Yang said. "Usually I'm fine with you talking about your super robot girlfriend but with us being so close together."

"Sorry...let's talk about Jaune instead." Ruby suggested.

"Let's not." Jaune said.

"I feel like you and Weiss need to just fuck to clear the tension." Yang said.

"Is she crushing on him too?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe a little." Yang said. "She's weird. She doesn't have any real friends and so I think she's more in love with the idea that Jaune actually spends time with her."

"Yeah, I can relate." Ruby said. "But I didn't think she'd be your type."

"What do you mean?" Jaune said.

"She's flat." Ruby said.

"She is not."

"Jaune, to my knowledge you have fucked Pyrrha, Yang and myself. All of us have amazing racks so I assumed you liked girls with a little more to work with up top."

"One, can you not remind me that I've slept with both of you at different occasions for different reasons?"

"It was a fun little experiment." Ruby shrugged.

"Two, a woman's breast size doesn't matter. What matters is their heart."

"And by heart you mean their willingness to sleep with you." Yang said.

"You say that as if I'd sleep with anyone who asks." Jaune said.

"Uh...Hello!" Her arms framed Ruby who was nodding in approval. She then did a double take.

"Hey!" Ruby dejected. "Nothing wrong with me." She mumbled to herself.

"Don't make this into a competition." Jaune said.

"Well, I guess I'm more surprised that you're crushing on someone so...cold." Ruby noted.

"She's not cold and I'm not crushing." Jaune said. "I just happen to think she's a very beautiful woman."

"Who's image has been burned into his mental spank bank." Yang added.

"Not helping." Jaune said. "It's a completely healthy physical attraction. That's all."

"She is cold though." Ruby said. "Her tone and the look in her eyes is just like her sister."

"You've met her sister?" Yang asked.

"Just once, my first week here. Ironwood always has her going on missions which is a testament of her abilities. Ironwood isn't the kind of guy who puts faith in others. He always thinks he could do a better job. I have even seen him go over Ozpin's head to do something. But Winter is one of the few he doesn't keep on much of a leash. And he never questions her judgement."

"He was speaking highly of you too." Jaune said.

"That's because...it's classified but let's just say I fulfill a specific vital role and I haven't done anything to fuck up."

"Is it…?" Yang started.

"No it's not fucking Penny." Ruby said.

"Speaking of Penny, where is your android playtoy?" Jaune asked.

"She's working." Ruby said. "She does combat training with students on Fridays."

"How's she been?" Yang asked.

"Wonderful!" Ruby got closer to Yang and opened her scroll. "We took a video of our last date." She clicked on the most recent video, which was not what Ruby wanted. Only two seconds played but it was a long two seconds. Long enough to hear Ruby's moans, the sound of the bed hitting the wall and the slapping of flesh. And long enough for Ruby to freak out and switch videos.

"Ruby?" Yang clenched her eyes shut.

"I was curious to see how fast she was going." Ruby cried. "And I couldn't find a speedometer so I had to do the calculations myself but I haven't yet because I kinda passed out and forgot right afterwards." She defended.

"Ruby!" Jaune facepalmed.

"This is the video I wanted to show you." Ruby played a video of her and Penny watching old tournament fights while Ruby stuffed her face with garlic toast.

"It must be fun having a girlfriend who can't eat anything." Yang said.

"Except me." Ruby added. "Crap, did I say that outloud?"

After watching Ruby's video, they continued to catch up and talk about all sorts of things. Jaune tried steering it from anything that could end up being sexual but to no avail. Yang and Ruby just tended to bring out the worst in each other. Scratch that, Yang was always this bad. Ruby was only this bad in front of Yang. Jaune believed it was because Ruby wanted to impress her older sister.

"Mr. Arc and Ms. Xiao Long to the hangar." Ironwood said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Ruby said.

"See you around sis." Yang gave her sister a hug. After they broke apart, Ruby kept her arms open.

"Come here Jaune." Ruby said.

"Nice seeing you Ruby." He have her a short hug.

"Sorry we made you all hot and bothered." Ruby whispered as she held herself close. "But when you finally give it to the ice princess I want to hear her all the way here."

"I don't think Weiss is the loud type." Jaune said as he pushed her away. "I'll keep in touch though."

Jaune and Yang left to the hangar. Weiss was already ready to leave. They stepped on board and took off. Weiss didn't look happy at first but the further out they got, the more she lightened up. When they arrived back at the house, Klein was there to greet them.

"Ms. Schnee." Klein said. "I trust it went well."

"Ironwood is a stubborn fool." Weiss said. "It took convincing but he was able to settle for a lower budget than I even anticipated."

"Your father says he will review it when he's back from work." Klein said.

"Send him my regards." Weiss said. "I will be retiring for the night. Ironwood is good at parties but long term exposure is quite draining."

"The General or the dildo?" Yang snickered quietly. Jaune nudged her. "Both is true."

"You two are relieved for the night." Weiss said. "Though, if you'd care to join me for dinner…"

"Of course." Jaune said.

"I'll leave you two alone for the night." Yang said. "I have a lot of thoughts and images flowing through my mind that I want to...make use of." Which Jaune knew was a euphemism for masturbation.

"Have a good night." Weiss said.

"You too." Yang left them alone. Weiss walked out to the balcony and gazed at the setting sun.

"It was rising when we left." Weiss said.

"It was." Jaune confirmed.

"I'm starting to realize why my dad was always gone." Weiss said. "If he didn't love doing it, I don't know where we'd be."

"I think it helps that he doesn't care much for his own family." Jaune said.

"What are you saying, of course he does." Weiss dejected.

"Weiss...you know that's not true. Your mother, your sister…"

"It's foolish to not do as father asks." Weiss reasoned.

"And what about you?" Jaune said. "Does your father approve of everything you do? Do you want to be the same kind of person?"

"No...but I'll do what's best for my company, the people who work for it, and the people who by our products."

"Can't make everyone happy." Jaune said. "I'm saying this as your friend. You're better than your father. I've seen it in your eye. You do actually care for people. Would your father be having this conversation, or any conversation for that matter, with his security?"

"No." Weiss said after a while. "He'd call it weakness." She slumped onto the frozen railing.

"It's not weakness." Jaune put a hand on her shoulder. "It's why you're better than him."

"Because of you?" Weiss asked. "Because of what we have?"

"Not necessarily." Jaune said. "But the fact you have the capacity. When was the last time your parents kissed or hugged?"

"They haven't even been in the same room since I was thirteen and my mom took me out of his office to give me 'the talk.' It was so embarrassing. I had my first period right there in his office and freaked out."

"Well...sad to hear...but also a funny story." Jaune said.

"When did you get the talk?" Weiss asked.

"I got it when I was twelve. My parents were preemptive about it. Happens when you're only the third oldest of eight kids."

"I hope to meet them someday." Weiss turned towards Jaune.

"I'm sure you will." Jaune said. He held his arms out. "I'm going to go in. It's freezing out here." Weiss blinked before Jaune pulled her into a warm hug. "See you at dinner." He broke the hug and left her outside. It took restraint not to steal a kiss...but maybe some other day.

 **AN: Maybe it's because I'm sorta this way...but I like it when characters are just hopeless romantics perpetually longing for people...and frequently masturbate. Yeah, lots of that going on in this story. But now that the story is halfway through, the countdown to the ship sailing has begun.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Shining Knight and the Snowy Angel

 **AN: It's kind of refreshing getting reviews from people I never have before. Usually it's the same handful of people every chapter but I guess this is what happens when I'm appealing to a different subset of the fandom.**

Chapter 5: Fruits of Labor

Weiss thought a bath in the morning would be a nice change of pace. When she woke up she smelt of sadness and loneliness...or at least that's what she imagined abstract emotions like that smelled like. The fact that her father hadn't left a message for her meant that he hadn't come home last night. No matter as Weiss was proud of the deal she managed to strike with Ironwood.

Maybe then her father would finally be proud of her. The picture of Whitley standing alone on his desk had not escaped her notice. Jaune was right, he had no respect for anyone in the family except Whitley, and he was off at private school making no better grades than she did at that age. But he never once questioned their father.

It was growing more obvious by the day that Jacques didn't want children, he wanted copies. He wanted people that would do his bidding and do exactly what he would do. Weiss was determined to change his mind and earn his respect.

Weiss thoughts drifted to Winter. The huntress was out there somewhere doing Ironwood's work. But she was free. More free than Weiss would ever be. Weiss envied Winter so much. She'd never be as strong or confident or beautiful. Just looking down and feeling her breast was proof enough of that. Winter's boobs put Yang to shame. Weiss always felt like she got the worst of her parents' genes. Whitley was identical to Jacques and Winter was identical to their mother. Weiss was just an unbalanced hodgepodge.

Weiss soaked as she gently squeezed her boobs for longer than she probably should have. She finished up and towled herself off, gazing at her naked form in the mirror. She twisted her body to gaze at her ass in the full-body mirror. At least that was one asset she could be proud of. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe and proceeded to her bed.

If her father wasn't home then she had nothing on her schedule. It was just a day to herself and whatever company she decided to keep. She laid in bed, staring at her featureless ceiling. Thoughts about what to do started racing through her mind. They always came back to Jaune. And thoughts of spending alone time with Jaune always led her mind into dirtier realms.

She fantasized about being happy. It was pathetic that she felt she had to imagine living a happy life. But it was still a happy thought. Happy enough for her to subconsciously drift her hand down to her nether regions and start finding a nice rhythm. But just as she was starting to get into it, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Weiss responded.

"It's Jaune." He said. Weiss bolted up. She made sure any lewd parts of her body were covered. She opened his mouth to greet him but she stopped herself. After debating for a few seconds, she slightly opened up her bathrobe to reveal her cleavage.

"Come in." Weiss' voice had a hint of desperation. Jaune and Yang both walked in. Weiss didn't know whether to be relieved or frustrated.

"Hey." Jaune said. When he noticed her current state of dress, his face got red and his pants tightened. "This isn't a bad time, is it?"

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, your dad just got back." Yang said. "He's wanting to meet with you."

"He seemed pretty pissed." Jaune said. "Luckily you have good news."

"Yes...tell him I'll be there in twenty minutes." Weiss said.

"Alright." Jaune left the room. Weiss stood and opened her wardrobe.

"Twenty minutes eh…?" Yang said in a sultry girl. "Never took you for the type."

"I have to look my best." Weiss said. "Anything to put my father in a better mood."

"Oh...of course." Yang said. Weiss started opening her towel.

"You don't...mind helping me do you?" Weiss asked.

"We're all girls here." Yang said. Weiss dropped the towel and grabbed a pair of panties.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Weiss asked.

"I am bi but I prefer guys." Yang said. "But uh...like what? If we had that kind of chemistry would I sleep with you? Yeah. You're actually very pretty and I know lots of people think that."

"Thanks." Weiss bent over as she threaded her legs through the underwear.

"Nice." Yang complimented, causing Weiss to blush. "I know one guy at least who would love to pound that like a jackhammer." Weiss covered up her chest as she turned around.

"You're saying that to make me feel better." Weiss said. "What about my breasts? They're not too small, are they?"

"Well…" Yang grinned. "Smaller boobs have their perks. Trust me, big boobs are fun for making love but they're a pain. I heard smaller boobs are also more sensitive."

"Really?" Weiss said.

"Hell do I know?" Yang said. "Like you can plainly see, my tits are pretty big." Weiss pulled on a bra and turned around. Yang helped her clip it. Next was the corset, which required Yang's help even further. After that, the dress itself went on.

"What does Jaune prefer?" Weiss asked.

"I don't think he has a preference." Yang said. "Probably smaller." She winked. "But...if you're craving a bit of Jaune it's best to make it as obvious as possible."

"I am not…" Weiss frowned. "I'll be going to my father now."

Weiss thought about Jaune the entire time she walked to her father's office. It didn't feel like what she thought love would feel like. There weren't any butterflies in her stomach or anything so childish. Just a growing warmth in her chest and a growing warmness in her pants. Her mind cleared as she crossed the threshold into her father's office.

"Weiss." Jacques didn't even bother looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Is everything alright?" Weiss asked.

"I'm in a bit of a foul mood. The White Fang attacked last night. Mr. Blackwater, one of our board members was executed."

"That's horrible." Weiss covered her mouth. She had met Mr. Blackwater at parties. He was quite nice to her. Knowing that he was gone pained Weiss.

"I will admit...I have mixed feelings about your deal with Ironwood." Jacques said.

"What about it?" Weiss asked.

"How did you convince him to settle for less." Jacques asked. "I know you didn't sleep with him, that would not have worked on a man as stubborn as him." Something snapped inside Weiss at the insinuation.

"I'm disgusted that you would even think that." Weiss said.

"I didn't!" Her father said. "Didn't you pay attention to what I said?"

"You said it would never work on Ironwood. That means you think me so low as to resort to such measures." Weiss said.

"It's happened in the past to numerous successful people." Jacques said. "Twas an innocent joke, no need to get offended." Weiss crossed her arms. "That still begs the question."

"I honestly don't know." Weiss said. "I didn't do anything I haven't seen you do. I showed numbers. I showed testimony. I gave him my word. I played up his ego. It was exhausting but I never gave ground." Weiss put a finger to her lips. "In fact, as we haggled, he never pushed to gain ground. Come to think of it I probably could have convinced him for less."

"I know when making your first deal, as soon as you get them to settle for less than the expected amount it's enticing to settle. But you'll learn in time how to keep them going lower." Jacques said. "Knowing James, the fact that he settled for such low help means he's got something in his back pocket he's quite proud of."

"Ruby Rose." The words left Weiss' mouth without realizing.

"Come again?" Jacques said.

"Specialist Rose, his new recruit. He praised her my entire trip there. He praised her more than I've seen him praise anyone, even Winter."

"Rose huh?" Jacques grinned and leaned back in his chair. "That explains it."

"You know her?" Weiss asked.

"I know her reputation. I know she's the sister of your bodyguard. I've seen her profile. Quite impressive indeed. The kind of huntress that people like James and Ozpin tend to bet on."

"Then I guess it makes sense." Weiss said.

"James is a fool." Jacques said. "I would never put faith in a single person, no matter their ability."

"But you said huntsmen play an important role." Weiss said.

"As a job." Jacques said. "A singular huntress will never make a real difference. I have no idea why a General or Headmaster would think otherwise. It's completely asinine."

"What if he's right though. What if one person can make a difference?"

"If that's all it took, someone would have saved the world a long time ago." Jacques said.

"What about the King of Vale during the Great War?"

"Obviously hyperbolic tales about an army." Jacques said. "He may have been mighty but I assure you he was not alone."

"I guess you're right." Weiss submitted. She desperately wanted to not argue with him.

"Someone is going to have a word with Ironwood about putting such stock in characters instead of stock in the resources we can provide. It's just not going to be me. No skin off my bone if he'd rather have promising huntsmen than more of my money."

"It's not just your money." Weiss muttered.

"What?" Jacques said.

"It's the family's money. A family you…" She cut herself off. The last time anyone was stupid enough to finish that sentence they were slapped.

"I've done everything I can for the sake of this family." Jacques said. "Had your mother taken it instead of me...she would have ran it into the ground."

"That's…." Weiss was getting angry but was too scared to say anything.

"That is all." Jacques said. "I have no further questions about your work."

"Okay." Weiss fidgeted.

"Is there something else?" Jacques asked. Weiss shook her head no. "Well then, I will see you later." Weiss gave a quick bow and stepped out of the room.

As she went back to her room, several thoughts swirled in her head and none of them good. Her father's attitude, the White Fang attack, the argument they nearly had, her own cowardice and inability to challenge his ideals, the painful memories of how her family operated under him, all of it poisoned her mind.

She arrived at her room and grabbed the handle. But before she entered, a different thought crossed her mind. She turned towards Jaune's room and knocked on the door. Jaune answered it, wearing normal clothes.

"Weiss?" His voice was so sweet it brought tears into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed herself into his room. He smelled of lemons. The drink on his nightstand was the culprit. She told him exactly what her father and she had talked about.

"Do you have any wine?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sure you do somewhere around here." Jaune joked. He opened his mini fridge and pulled out a bottle. "Hope you're not mad that I swiped this from the sellar."

"It's fine." She said as he poured her a glass. She chugged the entire glass in one swoop before she started again. "You were right. My father doesn't care. I don't even know why I try. He'll never really respect me or put faith in me. Even when he's happy with me it's always so cold."

"Running from your problems won't solve anything." Jaune said.

"But if I confront him then I'll lose my birthright and it'll all be for nothing." Weiss argued.

"You're stronger than that." Jaune said. "You're more than your family name. You're more than a company. That's what your father will never understand."

"You don't understand." Weiss said. "All of this...everything I do...is to take the Schnee legacy from him and bring it back to the light."

"Weiss." Jaune's eyes widened at her resolve.

"I know the terrible things my father has done. I know how cruel he is. I know what the others think of him. That's why I have to be the one." Memories of Winter flashed in her mind. "If she's not here...I will never compare to Winter but she's not here right now so it's up to me to restore the honor of my grandfather. I am going to change it!" She balled up her body and leaned into him.

"Then do it." Jaune said. "But don't forsake yourself to do it. Don't lose this resolve." He wrapped an arm around her. "Don't forsake your happiness for something like honor." He pulled her in and stole a kiss. She leaned into it and moaned.

"Jaune?" Weiss breathed as the kiss gently parted.

"I'm sorry." Jaune said. "You were just so beautiful when you were talk…" Weiss interrupted him by stealing a kiss for herself.

"Thank you." She said. "You're the most precious friend I've ever had. Thanks for all the help."

"I'm a hero. It's what they do." Jaune laughed. A distant hazy memory went through Weiss' head. She'd inquire on it later. For now, it was just the two of them.

 **AN: Next chapter is going to get a bit spicy. Depending on the mood it may even surpass the work I've done with Just Act Maturely. We'll see though. I don't know how much longer this story is going to be, I'm just letting it run its course at this point.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Shining Knight and the Snowy Angel

 **AN: Finished my Honest Look at the Vytal Festival video last night. Really happy with how it's being received. But now let's jump back into this delicious little story shall we. Consider this an early holiday present from me because Christmas is coming early. Oh God what am I doing? Is this is? Is this the day I snap and write shameless smut?**

Chapter 6: Coming to Terms

Jaune may have initiated the first kiss but the rest was all Weiss. She devoured his face as if her life depended on it. He was confused more than anything. It was obvious to Jaune that she was inexperienced in kissing but she improved with every breath.

"Are you sure about all this?" Jaune said.

"I need this." Weiss huffed. Jaune put a finger to her lips.

"Are you thinking with your mind, your heart, or is it just your snatch?" Jaune scooted up.

"Why are you questioning me?" Weiss asked.

"You're stressed and I want to be here for you. But I need you to understand that you only ever get one first time." Jaune moved behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "I want this too, I want you. But I don't want you to ruin this for yourself."

"I won't." Weiss leaned back. "Jaune...I've never had sexx before...that much is true."

"That much is obvious." Jaune chuckled.

"But I've always fantasized about it." Weiss said. "I've fantasized about a handsome man...running his hands through my hair. Sucking on my nipples and ravishing my body just to make me feel good."

"It's not about feeling good." Jaune said as he kissed her neck. "It's about expressing love for someone. Your first time at least should be with someone you genuinely love." Weiss grabbed his hands. She guided one of them to her chest and guided the other one underneath her skirt where he could feel her arousal.

"I love you more than anyone I've met." Weiss breathed. "I want you to protect me forever. I want you to...to...make love to me."

"Lean back." Jaune suggested. Weiss followed his lead. She pulled the string on her dress to loosen it up. He kissed at her nape, eliciting some breathy moans. She squirmed on the bed as she tugged at her dress. Jaune was leaning into her, making it hard for her to undress.

"Hold on." Weiss said as she scooted up.

"Change your mind? Are we going too fast?" Jaune asked.

"Not fast enough." Weiss grabbed his collar and started frantically unbuttoning his shirt. Her usually calculated fingers were turning into a fumbling mess from her excitement. As soon as she ripped his shirt all the way off, he tripped her up and fell into another deep kiss.

He slowly and agonizingly trailed kisses down her face, then her neck, then her chest. He skipped from her cleavage down to her skirt and pulled it up. He trailed a finger down her moistening core. He pulled her panties down and trailed kisses down her thighs.

"You like that?" Jaune asked.

"Stop teasing me." Weiss moaned. As soon as he started going back up, she grabbed his head and forced him down. "More." She pulled him tighter.

Jaune continued with gusto. There was a desperate quivering in her core that urged him to dive further with his tongue. It didn't take long for her to begin clenching. Her back arched and her toes curled. She wrapped her legs around his head, giving him just enough room as to not suffocate.

"Weiss." Jaune mumbled through her folds as he found and sucked on her clut. It was enough to send her over the edge.

"I'm….I'm…." she gave a sharp breath as she came on his face. Jaune struggled against the grip of her thighs around his head.

"Weiss…?" Jaune mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Weiss giggled as she let him loose.

"You're fine." Jaune said as he wiped his mouth.

"I feel so much better." Weiss sighed. "That was simply wonderful."

"I didn't think we were done yet." Jaune said. "But if that's all you needed." He started standing.

"No!" She shot up and grabbed his wrist. She eyed him up and down before standing to meet him. She traced his chest and abs with a finger. She then trailed her hand down to his waistline. They both finished undressing and stared at each other for a moment. They were both completely naked in the room.

"You're beautiful like an angel." Jaune said.

"I wish I could be so poetic." Weiss said as she stroked him. "I've never seen or touched the real thing before."

"Well, I've been told it's above average." Jaune said.

"Well, I don't know how much size matters." laid back down. "I thought about repaying the favor….like all the pornos do...but I'd rather jump to the main event."

"It's okay." Jaune said. He fished a condom from his nightstand and pulled it on. "I think I only got one round in me anyway." He laughed as he leaned over her. "I'm way easier to please than I probably should be."

As they continued, Weiss held him tight. He could barely move, which was for the better for her. Her face was pressed against his chest as she wrapped her limbs around his body. They only lasted five more minutes but it was an ecstatic five minutes leading to blissful moans as they both finished.

"That was amazing!" Weiss smiled as she pulled him up for another kiss.

"Yeah...I think I needed that more than I thought." Jaune smiled.

"So, what now?" Weiss said.

"I think...I think this can work." Jaune nodded. "Even if it's not love. I'll never take advantage of you and I'll always protect you." He kissed her forehead.

"I feel like I'm the one taking advantage of you." Weiss said. "I just got so caught up in the emotion…."

"It's fine." Jaune said. "But...I think you need to think about what it is you want. I'll do my best to support you but just winging a relationship is...take my word that it's not the way to go."

"I understand." Weiss shifted her weight. "I suppose we should probably let Yang know."

"Assuming she doesn't already." Jaune said. "She's been teasing me about it for weeks."

"That's why I trust her. Nobody else needs to know." Weiss said.

"Are...are you worried that your father is going to marry you off to one of his business partners?"

"No." Weiss said. "I think...my father got to my grandfather through my mother...not the other way around. There's nobody like that in my life. If there were, I'm sure my father would disapprove. I think he's more interested in bounding his medial legacy to my family's. Even so...that's why I have to keep him convinced that I'm the best for the job."

"Well...not that I'd know any better but you're really good at all this." Jaune said. Weiss sat up and pulled her panties back on.

"I used to not." She said. "Sometimes I wish I was like Winter...living my own life and making a name for myself as a huntress." She activated her semblance. A glyph appeared in her hand. She cast another glyph onto her discarded outfit to pull it towards her.

"Wow." He said.

"The Schnees have a hereditary semblance." Weiss said. "It gives us an advantage in training. But I was never good at using it...not like Winter."

"The fact you can use a semblance at all is pretty amazing." Jaune said.

"It's not enough though. You should know...what was it like?" Weiss asked.

"It was hard a lot of times. But I guess I had good luck with my friends. Ruby, Yang, my teammates are all amazing. I was...kinda the idiot stuck in the tree for a long time."

"Is that why you've accepted such remedial work?" Weiss asked.

"That's part of it. I always wanted to be a hero and protect people. I wanted to be a hero like my father and grandfather and all the Arcs going back to the Great War."

"Hmm…" Weiss hummed in contentment.

"What is it?" Jaune said.

"Just...when was the first time you ever came to Atlas?" Weiss asked.

"Ha, I was wondering if you'd ever ask." Jaune said. "I came here when I was a little kid. My uncle worked at Alcius for a little while. I came here to visit him and he took me to a concert. I think I actually met you then."

"I remember." Weiss said. "You...remember too?"

"I remember every time I've had my ass beat." Jaune laughed.

"I'm so sorry. I tried having Klein help you but…"

"It's fine, my uncle came out right afterwards and helped." Jaune said.

"That's good." Weiss said. "Anyway...I'm ready for lunch." She stood up and finished getting redressed.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Jaune said. Weiss blew him a kiss as she left the room. Jaune grabbed his scroll and called Yang right away.

"What's up?" Yang asked. The sound of glass clinking revealed that she was down in the bar.

"Well...I'd say you won't believe this but...I know you will." Jaune said. He then revealed what he and Weiss just did.

"Wow, didn't even wait for the bedsheets to dry before you had to call and brag." Yang teased.

"You're just mad because you're not getting any." Jaune said.

"Says you!" Yang protested. Jaune silently shook his head. "Shut up."

"I'll talk to you later." Jaune said. "Going to take a shower and then have lunch with Weiss."

"Have fun." Yang said. "I'm going to hang out here and leave you two alone."

After his shower, Jaune walked into Weiss' room. She was wearing a sleeveless top and a small skirt. Klein had already brought their meal and Weiss was fidgeting patiently at her knife. Jaune sat down and started eating his food.

"Is Yang coming?" Weiss asked.

"She wanted to leave us alone." Jaune said.

"Oh." Weiss gave a soft smile. "I've been thinking...what happens if someone else finds out? What if my father…?"

"Your father is not my employer." Jaune said. "I don't even think he's said more than five words to me and I'd rather keep it that way for now."

"I don't blame you." Weiss said. "But it's a necessary evil. It's something I'll have to deal with until he retires."

"If you ever need help…"

"This helps." Weiss kissed his cheek. "I don't want you getting involved in my family's business. I want you to be the one I can come to for support. It's selfish I know. But I want you to be the one I come to."

"Was that a euphemism?" Jaune smirked.

"It might be." Weiss blushed.

Jaune smiled though a thought crossed his mind. Perhaps Weiss was just needing the emotional support she never got from her family. No matter, Jaune was willing to be that and more and maybe in time they'd build a healthy relationship.

"I feel like we're taking things in reverse." Jaune joked.

"How so?"

"Usually the meal comes before the sex, not after it." Jaune said.

"Well...I wouldn't know that." Weiss said. "Before today, the ability to um...have sex was always such a distant fantasy."

"Weiss, out of curiosity, how much time have you spent fantasizing?" Jaune said.

"I've...probably every day since I was thirteen. It's embarrassing. When my mom had the talk with me she told me about masturbation. She pretty much told me to look it up and...I've been watching porn and masturbating almost everyday ever since."

"Wow, and I thought I jerked off a lot. You're worse than Yang."

"Worse…?" Weiss blinked.

"I'm only teasing." Jaune said.

"I'm thinking about taking a vacation." Weiss said. "To an old cabin in the woods. I want to spend some time alone and by alone I mean with you."

"Where's this cabin at?" Jaune asked.

"Mount Hebra." Weiss said. "My mother rents it out and stays there a lot. I'll have to get her permission though."

"Want me to come with you?" Jaune asked.

"No, this is something I have to deal with myself."

 **AN: So, as it turns out, totally fine with describing Jaune going down on Weiss...anything pretty much beyond that point not so much. Merry Christmas guys. Probably won't be a chapter tomorrow because I'm going to be doing other stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Shining Knight and the Snowy Angel

 **AN: I hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever other non-descript holiday spectacular. There's just one more chapter I have planned after this BUT, this will be a story I return to every once in a while whenever I feel inspired to do so.**

Chapter 7: Mother Dearest

The garden was the most profound and beautiful places within the grounds of Schnee Manor. It was a present for Weiss' mother when she turned thirteen. That was why her mother-Willow Schnee-always loved spending her days out here. It was one of the few massive additions to the compound that was made exclusively for her.

"Mother?" Weiss said as she walked to the table where her mother was sitting.

"Weiss." Willow chugged a small glass of wine. "What do you want?"

"Can't I visit my mother?" Weiss asked.

"That's not what you're doing. You only come to see me when you need something. Just like your bastard of a father and brother." Willow lamented. "You know I can't even divorce him. Control of the company was part of our wedding contract. He completely controls it."

"This has nothing to do with him." Weiss said.

"Everything you do has to do with him." Willow said.

"I'm nothing like him!"

"And that's not stopping you from using me like he did." Willow said. "Spoiled kids, only one I can even trust is Winter. At least she is able to survive and thrive without any of us or his money."

"Mom...I've met somebody." Weiss said. "I met him a couple months ago and I think I'm in love."

"Then do whatever you want." Willow said.

"I want...to take him to your old cabin. You're the only one with a key."

"And my point is proven." Willow said. "You only ever see me when you need something."

"I'm your fucking daughter!" Weiss slammed her hands to the table. "I always needed you! I needed you to be there for me but you wanted nothing to do with father and my extension me!"

"I gave you a choice."

"You gave me an ultimatum. You mean to tell me you're happy here drinking your life away and letting father turn us into an evil empire? I thought...if I took over the company and turned it around you'd be proud of me again."

"You've done nothing but sit still and look pretty your entire life. You never needed me. You've had so much more than anyone else in your life. Yet you want more. I bet this boy of yours is just using you just like your father used me."

"He isn't like that and neither am I." Weiss said. "If you were interested in being a mother, you would have still talked to me. You would have still loved me. Screw dad or anything he says or does I had nothing to do with that. So why...why did you shut me out when I needed you the most?"

"Because he chose you." Willow said.

"Not even Winter shut me out until father forced her to." Weiss said.

"And you don't think your father did the same to me?" Willow said. "I gave up on fighting him a long time ago. I tried fighting him but I lost. He decides things for you now. Just as he always intended."

"Jaune is different." Weiss said.

"So the boy has a name." Willow said.

"You'd know that if you didn't give up on being my mother." Weiss said. "He admires me for who I am...I think."

"Be careful with that thinking." Willow said. "It took me ten years to figure out what kind of man your father really is."

"I won't make that same mistake." Weiss said. "I will make grandfather proud. I will take over the company and restore our family's honor." Weiss declared with immense conviction.

"And this boy?" Willow said.

"His name is Jaune Arc." Weiss said as she sat down.

"An Arc eh?" Willow said as she poured a second glass of wine. "Want some?"

"Thank you." Weiss said. "You know the Arcs?"

"I guess you could say that. Blanche Arc was a captain in Vale who helped fight in the Faunas Revolution. I also know there was a huntsman named Arc who helped out my father."

"They're good people?" Weiss guessed.

"They're honorable people by all accounts." Willow said. "The folly of the idealist is that they always do what they think is right regardless of whether it's right or not."

"Now you're the one sounding like father everytime he talks about General Ironwood." Weiss said.

"Tell me more about this boy. Does your father know about your plans?"

"No he doesn't. He knows Jaune but has no idea I'm in any relationship with him." Weiss said.

"How can he know one thing and not the other? You don't exactly have a lot of friends." Willow said.

"I hired him on as part of my security detail." Weiss said.

"Sneaky little brat." Willow said with a smile. "I wish I could see his face when he finds out you hired your boyfriend to watch over you."

"It's not like that." Weiss said. "I hired him when he was a stranger. Since then, I fell in love with him. It's all I ever wanted, for someone to actually give a damn about me. Mom, I'm finally happy when I'm with him. I'm happy in a way I haven't been since my tenth birthday. But I need your help to spend actual quality time with him."

"I see." Willow said. "Fine." Willow pulled a key out. "Here's the key."

"Thank you!" Weiss wrapped her mother in a hug. "I'll make it up to you I swear."

"Seeing you making your own decisions is all I ever needed from you." Willow said. "It's all I needed from any of you after your father took everything from me."

"I will mother." Weiss assured.

"Show me." Willow said. "Don't tell me. When you get back, I'd very much like to meet your little boyfriend." Weiss nodded.

"Thanks again...for everything." Weiss stood up.

"Don't be a stranger." Willow waved.

Weiss raced back to her room, barely unable to contain her excitement. She raced to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She turned on the radio and started singing as she fantasized about the coming weekend with Jaune. She pictured it being hot and romantic, a stretch of days of endless passion.

She decided to not tell Jaune right away. She'd tell him at dinner. In the meantime, Weiss took her scroll and did some research. She looked up romantic gestures and dating tips and other things she never got a chance to learn about organically. Eventually it turned into research on how best to pleasure her partner which quickly lead to Weiss watching over an hour's worth of porn which made her feel dirty afterwards.

"Ms. Schnee?" Klein knocked on the door. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Thank you Klein." Weiss huffed. Twenty minutes. Plenty of time for a quick shower. "Have Jaune or Yang bring it up to me when it's done."

"As you wish." Klein said.

Weiss stripped down and jumped in the shower. She let her body soak as her fingers drifted through every crevice in her body. Her eyes closed and she fantasized about Jaune joining her in the shower. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Weiss, your food is here." Yang said.

"I'll be out in a minute." Weiss said. Those twenty minutes went by in a blur. She finished washing her body and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. When she entered her room, both Yang and Jaune were there.

"Have fun in there?" Yang teased.

"Not really." Weiss said as she sat down in her chair. "I do have good news."

"Do tell." Jaune said.

"I convinced my mom to give me her cabin key." Weiss said.

"Awww." Yang said. "I guess I'm not invited."

"You can come if you want." Weiss said.

"Wait, are you sure." Jaune said.

"Yeah." Weiss shrugged.

"I thought that this was supposed to be like a date." Jaune said.

"Yang can chaperone us." Weiss said.

"I like where this is going." Yang smirked.

"It'll also look less suspicious." Weiss said.

"You'd really get in trouble for sleeping with the hired hands?" Yang asked.

"Maybe." Weiss shrugged. "But that's one of the things that makes it exciting."

"This is going to be fun." Yang said.

"Yeah." Jaune's tone was more neutral.

"I'll have to call ahead and have them turn on the power." Weiss said.

"What all are we going to need to bring?" Jaune asked.

"Just a change of clothes." Weiss said. "I'll send Yang food shopping in town when we get there. There should already be things like soap and shampoo. If not...well Yang's going to be sent shopping regardless so we'll see what else we need when we get there."

Weiss dug into her food. Her eyes kept spying Jaune looking at her. She remembered her state of dress and repositioned herself to catch more of his attention. She started eating the succulent steak with a sultry look in her eyes. She moaned as she let the meat slide down her throat.

"Wow Weiss, save it for Jaune." Yang teased. Weiss ignored her and kept eating in a seductive manner. She finished up her meal and passed her plate to Yang. Jaune and Yang had finished long before her.

"Yang...will you be a dear and take these plates away." Weiss said. "And don't come back until I say so."

"Lucky bastard." Yang hissed. Jaune smirked in victory as Yang left. Weiss took no time to climb on top of him and open her robe.

"Think of this as a preview of what we're going to do." Weiss said.

"Nice." Jaune breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. "Sure about Yang though?"

"She'll have her uses." Weiss said. "Besides...I kinda wanted to make her feel included. I'm grateful to you both. My gratitude is going to show differently though."

"I think your gratitude is showing right now." Jaune joked as he put his hand over her exposed breast. Weiss smiled as he played with the small glob of flesh.

"Besides...I might like it." Weiss said.

"I'll just have to try extra hard to make sure you don't become gay and leave me for her." Jaune said.

"Is Yang gay?" Weiss wondered. "I thought you two had a fling."

"Yang is...open to a lot of things." Jaune said. "She doesn't have many preferences and gender doesn't matter to her."

"No wonder she seems so eager to join us." Weiss said. "All I want to do is try out all sorts of things with you. And when we get to the cabin, I'm going to rock your Goddamn world.

 **AN: Hope you all had a merry Christmas. I only have one more chapter planned. It will just be more fluff BUT with the new year coming...I may throw in a hint at some of the stuff coming to RWBYond this coming year.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Shining Knight and the Snowy Angel

 **AN: I hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever other non-descript holiday spectacular. There's just one more chapter I have planned after this BUT, this will be a story I return to every once in a while whenever I feel inspired to do so. Also, fair warning, lots of sex in this but still not as descriptive as your average smut fic. So...take it or leave it.**

Chapter 8: The Cabin

Weiss unlocked the door to the cabin and lead the way in. It was smaller than she imagined but well furnished with a beautiful couch and expensive looking hutches. It was also quite cold. The heat had been turned on but the thermostat had been turned down.

"It's cold in here!" Yang complained. Weiss went to the thermostat and turned it up.

"Jaune, can you put some wood in the fireplace?" Weiss asked. Jaune nodded and tossed a few logs into the fireplace. Weiss took a handful of firedust and threw it into the fireplace to ignite the logs.

"So warm." Jaune said as he squatted next to Weiss.

"So much better." Yang said as she joined them.

"I'm going to look around and make a list of things to get." Weiss said.

"Okay." Yang said as Weiss got up. "Not looking forward to freezing my ass off out there."

"You'll be fine." Jaune said.

"Easy for you to say. You'll probably be getting your dick sucked the entire time I'm gone."

"Well...not the entire time." Jaune said. Yang laughed at how bashful Jaune was getting.

"The two of you are cute together." Yang said. "I think she really needed someone like you."

"It makes me feel good, having someone care about me like that." Jaune said.

"Alright Yang." Weiss said. "Here's my card and the list."

"I'll go right away." Yang said.

"Be safe." Weiss said.

"Don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Yang winked as she walked out the door.

"It's starting to heat up in here." Weiss said as she removed her jacket. "Take your coat off and stay a while." She smiled. Jaune discarded his coat and Weiss sat on his lap. They both stared into the fire. Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist. She ground her bottom against his groin causing an intense pleasure to well up inside both of them.

"You're wasting no time." Jaune laughed as he kissed her neck.

"No...I just want to stay like this for a while." Weiss said. "I want you to just hold me for a while."

Jaune obliged her and just held her. She started humming a song to herself as he rocked her back and forth. After a while, Weiss' humming slowed. It took a few minutes for Jaune to realize she had fallen asleep.

"Usually they don't fall asleep until after the sex." Jaune joked to himself. He moved hair out of his lover's eyes and kissed her cheek. When she didn't respond, he lifted her her and carried her to bed. He removed her shoes and unclipped her bra to make her more comfortable.

"Honey, I'm home!" Yang yelled. Jaune rushed out of the room to meet her. "Wow, I thought for sure you two would be fucking like rabbits by now."

"Actually, Weiss passed out." Jaune said.

"The fuck did you do to make her pass out already?" Yang asked.

"I guess she was already tired from the ride here." Jaune said.

"Well, that sucks." Yang said. "Anyway, help bring in the supplies."

Jaune and Yang brought in loads of food, dishes and toiletries. Jaune took it upon himself to make dinner while Weiss took her nap. It wouldn't be the kind of high-class meal Weiss was used to but it was quicker to make and tastier in Jaune's opinion.

"Food is about ready." Jaune said. "Set up the table while I go wake Weiss up."

"Can do." Yang said. Jaune walked into the bedroom and grabbed Weiss' shoulder.

"Weiss...Weiss food is ready."

"What?" Weiss' eyes shot open. "How, when...what?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Only an hour or two." Jaune said.

"You didn't…" Weiss felt her boobs. "You didn't do anything to me while I slept, did you?"

"I took off your bra and jewelry so you wouldn't get hurt or accidentally bend the metal in them." Jaune said. "Or whatever it is that makes it a bad idea to sleep with those things on. I don't know."

"Thank you." Weiss said. "So, what did you make?"

"I just made spaghetti and meatballs." Jaune said.

"Sounds great." Weiss sat up and walked into the kitchen.

Yang had already set the table. They ate their spaghetti, all the while Weiss talked about the cabin and how her mother had acquired it for weekend getaways when she was young. As the food was being finished, Weiss turned on some music to get into the mood.

"Yang...if it's all the same to you...can you clean up the dinner mess and give Jaune and I some time alone?" Weiss asked.

"Having second thoughts?" Yang asked.

"Well...I'd just like to hold off on that until later." Weiss said. She grabbed Jaune's hand and led him into the bedroom.

"Okay, I think it's a little awkward we're doing this with Yang in the next room." Jaune laughed.

"Any more awkward than having her watch?" Weiss raised an eyebrow. She pushed Jaune onto the bed. But instead of climbing on top of him she dropped down to her knees and undid his pants.

She had never given a blowjob before so this was new territory for her. All she could do was go off of the videos she watched, which were in no short supply. Jaune closed his eyes and gasped at her ministrations. She was doing really well for her first time giving head.

"Ah...Weiss…" He breathed out as she cupped his balls. After a second gentle squeeze he had to fight back an orgasm. "I'm going to…" Weiss released herself with a pop right as he came.

"I take it that means you liked it." Weiss said as she wiped her face off.

"Oh yeah." Jaune's entire body relaxed. Weiss climbed into bed with him. She grabbed his face and started making out with him. She devoured every second of the kiss, and Jaune could barely keep up.

"I have a better idea for your mouth." Weiss said as she stood up. She dropped her skirt and panties and removed her top. She was standing perfectly over Jaune's face as she sat down. Jaune's moans were muffled from her position. Her cries of pleasure were the only sounds reaching his ears.

She gyrated her hips over his face, trying to get his tongue to go deeper into her folds. He hit her sweet spot in just the right way to cause her to squeal and arch her back. He grabbed her thighs and focused his efforts on that spot.

Weiss' body spasmed in bliss shortly after. She collapsed in a sweaty heap of breaths next to him. They were both practically spent from their short interactions. They decided to just cuddle with each other while they recovered.

"Can I ask you something?" Jaune said.

"Yeah." Weiss said.

"Why me? I mean, why did you hire me of all people. I know why you fell for me and why you have sex with me and all that but I don't know why you hired me to begin with."

"I guess you seemed normal." Weiss said. "Good enough to fill the position, but not so exceptional that you'd be held back by this work."

"Really?"

"Yeah...honestly...I was more worried about Yang."

"I can see that." Jaune noted. "Yang doesn't plan on working for you forever."

"What about you?" Weiss said.

"Well, it certainly has its perks...perky nipples...get it?" He pinched her nipple.

"You guys taking a break in there?" Yang asked as she knocked on the door.

"You can come in." Weiss said. Yang stepped in wearing a bathrobe. "What was I thinking inviting you along?" Weiss said as he face turned red.

"No need to be embarrassed." Yang said. "We're all friends here."

"Not to mention we've all seen each other naked before." Jaune said. "Or...have you seen her naked?"

"I've seen her naked but she hasn't seen me." Yang said.

"If you want, I can step out for a minute while you two get more comfortable." Jaune said.

"No." Weiss said. "This is probably the only time we're going to do something so vulgar. I want you to be here for it in its entirety."

"Well then…" Yang dropped her robe. "Try not to cream yourself when you're watching me go to town on your girlfriend."

"I think I can restrain myself." Jaune said.

"And if she decides to dump you for me it's not my fault." Yang teased.

"You're bluffing." Jaune said. Yang laid down next to Weiss and pulled her into a kiss.

"Let's see who's luckier." Yang said as she started vibrating her arm over Weiss' crotch.

Jaune was thankful for his history with Yang. Poor Weiss would have never kept up on her own. Yang was far more kinky than anyone else Jaune had been with. Weiss was much more delicate and required softer touches whereas Yang liked it a bit more rough.

After a while, they all three accepted what they were doing and went all out trying to please each other all at once. It was different from anything else Jaune had experienced. Probably because for whatever reason, Weiss was the center of attention and she was the one getting it from both ends.

By the end, Jaune and Weiss were cuddling up together with Yang spooning the heiress. Weiss had completely passed out from exhaustion. Jaune was afraid to move and disturb her peaceful sleeping form.

"She's so cute." Yang said.

"You say that about every living organism." Jaune said.

"No, just the ones who give me orgasms." Yang said. "Thanks by the way."

"I'm going to have to scrub my hand really hard to get the smell out aren't I?" Jaune laughed.

"It can't smell that bad." Yang said. She moved a strand of Weiss' hair. "Take good care of her Jaune. She's the kind of girl that needs a lot of attention."

"Probably to make up for the lack of attention she got as a child." Jaune said.

"Yep...she's an angel and you're quite the knight." Yang said. "You're a good knight." She closed her eyes.

"Did you just…" Yang started snoring. "We're not ending on that pun." He said. "God...damn it Yang."

 **AN: And now, a brief preview at things to come in RWBYond Home in 2018.**

 **The Masked Man steps through a Black Gate and onto the Atlesian shores. Soldiers and huntsmen surround him and aim their weapons. Winter Schnee and Ebony Sterling-the Winter Maiden step forward to confront him.**

 **Winter: What is it that you want?**

 **The Masked Man: There's many things I want but none so specific as to give an easy answer.**

 **He raises his hand towards the sky.**

 **The Masked Man: I have come with a declaration. The world will know despair.**

 **He slams his hand to the ground, causing a massive eruption of Grimm.**

 **Lionheart: We still have no idea who this masked man is.**

 **Prim: There's something between us.**

 **Prim stands on a cliff overlooking a destroyed Vale.**

 **Prim: I saw him in a dream once.**

 **The Masked Man: So...it has come to this. Just as it always does.**

 **Prim: You're right. And you're going to lose...just like all those who came before you.**

 **Her left eye turns silver as she stares down The Masked Man.**

 **Abraham: It is time you made a choice that no other Guardian has had a chance to make.**

 **Prim: I will win.**

 **Nightshade: It would appear that the overlapping of worlds has some benefits for our side as well.**

 **Avarice: Before you ask, no, I do not know who he is or what he wants.**

 **The Masked Man blocks Oscar's flurry of strikes. He grabs Yang's hands and starts overpowering her.**

 **Johnny: So we're back at square one.**

 **Chenzi: He can't be working alone.**

 **Glade: If he's targeting powerful foes than he'll show up at the World's Mightiest competition.**

 **Nickel stands in an alleyway, standing over the crippled body of a huntsman.**

 **Nickel: I will slay you monster. That is my duty!**

 **Nova lets her power flow through her with a massive satisfied grin on her face as she stares down a monster.**

 **Nova: I don't care about what's going on with them. All that matters is that I'm sending you to hell where you belong.**

 **Ariadne stands with Johnny and Nightshade.**

 **Johnny: You don't have to go through with this.**

 **Nightshade: And why shouldn't she? Don't you want her to get closure?**

 **Ariadne: You know what it's like to have bad things happen to you and you being powerless to stop it.**

 **Johnny: What you're planning is picking a fight with one of the most dangerous men in Remnant.**

 **Tyrian clashes blades with a one-armed ninja at Cinder's castle.**

 **Shiro Abane flies through the skies of Mistral.**

 **Prim stands over the Mistral coast. The moon reflects into her left eye. She summons Fighting Dreamer and jumps off the cliff.**

 **Team PNGC run through Mistral. Prim passes up Johnny and Nova in the street. Glade and Hina wave to her from a overhang. Chenzi waves to her from a shop. Nickel looks at her from a rooftop.**

 **Ariadne and Scott sit on a bench playing their instruments.**

 **Argent arrives in Mistral with his team, a purple haired girl, a redhead girl and a green-haired girl are his teammates.**

 **Prim arrives for duty at Haven Academy. Verdant looks down at her from the rooftop.**

 **Prim finds herself in Oblivion. She sees the seemingly endless line of Guardians to come before her. She turns around and only sees herself.**

 **Johnny dodges Flasks attacks while Citrine shields herself and Glade uses Heart's Grow to punch them away.**

 **Prim slashes at Lionhead. Her body begins to glow with energy as she fires an Arc Cannon.**

 **As the fires rise in Mistral, The Masked Man attacks her wielding a black blade. Prim's body erupts with a white and yellow flame as Fighting Dreamer blasts The Masked Man Away.**

 **Johnny is kicked aside by Nightshade. Nova catches him before he hits the ground.**

 **Nightshade, Neptune, Lionheart and Helios all stand together to speak with Team PNGC.**

 **Prim looks to her team as they face down a horde of monsters. They all activate their powers as they rush into battle.**


End file.
